The Sun the Fox the Crow and the Zero
by RikuKagura
Summary: Louise wanted a divine, powerful, wise and beautiful familiar, so why not give it to her in the form of three different people. Follow the Masamune family as they begin there journey through Halkegenia. Rated M for flexibility. One shot that may turn into a series.
1. Arrival

_This is a side project and if by popular view or demand or if there are a lot of reviews asking for it, it will be continued. So if you like it please tell me. I would also like to thank anyone who reads this piece of work because I'm still testing the water's with my writing style._

_Disclaimer: All right's go to the writer of ZNT and the publishing department of the manga and the anime.__  
><em>

**Story start.**

It was a fairly normal day for one Rei Masamune. He was sitting and relaxing with is wive's, Akira Masamune and Sasami Masamune, just drinking tea after a long day of work. After all it isn't easy to maintain the shrine ground's and also have to deal with shrine goer's coming and going. Looking around Rei see's Akira sprawled out on the mats near the kotatsu while Sasami is enjoying the kotatsu's warmth in this winter weather. They were just as much relaxing and enjoying themselves with the coming of night as there husband was.

Rei Masamune, A man who didn't look much older then 20 but has been the avatar of the sun goddess, Amaterasu, for a lot longer then he remember's. He is a fairly tall man, standing at six feet tall, who's body definition told of a warrior who has fought many battles, wearing a shrine priest's traditional clothing consisting of a pair of red hakama's and a white fusoda. The sleeve's of the fusoda were held in place by an 'x' pattern cord that exposes a bit of his skin. He has long tame white hair tied into a braid and brown eye's. Around his neck is one of the gift's given to him by Amaterasu, the Yasakani-no-magatama, the magatama bead's were able to enhance the wearer's strength, speed and many more. On his left hand was a sun mark, marking the area were another of Amaterasu's gift's was stored, Yata-no-kagami, the bronze mirror shield that is able to deflect any attack that strike's the glass. On his right arm is a set of sealing bead's in order to limit and maintain the power of her last gift to him, the Kusanagi-no-tsurugi, a peerless blade able to 'cut through life itself'.

"It's been so peaceful now a day's don't you think, what with that boy's little brigade taken down.?" Sasami say's in her usual soft voice.

Sasami Masamune, A yokai and Rei's second wife, is a woman with an appearance of a 19 year old, and though she isn't as old as her husband she is still 520 year's old, even if she is petite. She has black hair that was tied up in a bun, violet eye's and wear's a similar outfit as her husband with the only difference in it design were the sleeves on her's were connected to her fusoda. Another stark difference is that while her husband's hakama were red her's are black. She currently had her wing's spread as she relaxes in the kotatsu. She is a Karasu tengu, yokai of the mountain's and forests who are protective of what is there's. At her side is her village's prized sword, the Raiken, a sword said to be as swift as lightning and as strong as thunder. As a practitioner of the sword Sasami has made stride's in her skill's and technique ever since she got married in order to better protect her husband and her sister wife, though in reality that's not big a deal since they can protect themselves, she still want's to try to keep them from danger like a good wife and sister should.

"Hmm~ yeah it's been rather peaceful these day's. Well almost if not for a certain red dragon and his perversion." Akira replies while stretching.

Akira Masamune, another yokai and Rei's first wife, has the appearance of an 18 year old. She is as tall as Sasami but more bustier and curved, wrapped in a flowing red kimono with a blue shawl and sash. She has long wild red hair, blue eye's and though she doesn't look it, she is 400 year's Sasami's senior in age. Unlike her husband and sister wife however, while she was proficient with sword's, her forte lies in her unequaled magical prowess. Being a kitsune, she show's excellent control over fire, her element, as well as perfect control over her youjutsu and senjutsu. After all one didn't live to be a little over 900 and not learn anything about there power. Her nine swishing red tail's are the epitome of her hard work and diligence. It was, in fact, her idea to have her husband marry another so she could have a sister wife to be with if her husband wasn't around to help with the children. It also took her 400 year's to convince him and another 100 of screening to make sure his next spouse would only marry him for love and not his power.

"Oh there is that, isn't there?" Sasami answers.

"That boy really need's to learn to tone his carnal desire's down a couple hundred notches or so." Rei sighs.

"Yes well, I think it's more fun this way~. After all it's so much fun teasing him by pointing out something's the girls would want to keep to themselves." Akira say's in a sing-song voice with a large grin on her face.

Sasami chuckled at the antic's of her sister and Rei rolled his eye's at his wife's blatant reasons for her target of her teasing. They were all just sitting in the common room watching the new's and eating some sweet's that Akira made earlier while Rei was helping the other faction's deal with the aftermath and Sasami was maintaining the grounds.

Akira reached out for another rice cookie when her ear's perked up to something._" My servant who exist somewhere in this vast universe..."_

Looking around the room she wonder's were that voice was coming from. Seeing her husband and sister also confuse she asks." Did you hear that too?"

"You too? I thought I was hearing things." Sasami responds.

Before Rei could respond the voice continues._" ... My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call..."_

"Any idea what this is about?" Rei asks his wive's.

"Your older then both of us, wouldn't you know more about this then us?" Akira say's with Sasami nodding.

"Old as I am, this is the first time experiences this. So I thought it would be a yokai thing." he responds.

"We haven't heard of this before." both Akira and Sasami say at the same time.

Soon the room begin's to fill with power and Sasami tenses at the build up and move's to defend her husband, as her sister begin's to build up her magic.

_"I wish from the bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!" _Resound's in the room when a green portal appear's at there feet, taking all three.

* * *

><p>(Tristain Academy for magic)<p>

It is a grand day at the magic academy, a most grand day for summoning familiars. All of the second year student's are excited about getting there familiar, there partner for the rest of there live's. The spring time summoning ritual is an event long since held sacred by all mage's due to there founder, Brimier the first and only with the fifth element, void. It is a happy day for all except one, a pink haired girl by the name of Louise Francouise Le Blanc De La Vallier is not looking forward to this day as it was just another opportunity for other's to tease her about. To her it was a very stressful event because of her unique disposition.

The disposition that all of her spells turned into explosions. Because of this she has been named Louise the Zero, and because of this she wanted to prove to everyone and herself that she was not a loser. She wanted to prove that she was not a magical failure and so when it was her turn she hoped, prayed and begged from the bottom of her heart that something would come. This was, because in part, her enemy (rival) had summoned a large salamander denoting her ability and her affinity for fire. Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalst Zerbst was now the proud partner of a fire salamander of considerable power, and Louise wanted to show her up with an even better familiar.

Of course the best familiar so far had been summoned by Tabatha, a dark blue scaled dragon of the wind's. Louise thought that when she summoned her familiar that, while it would probably not match up to Tabatha's, at the very least be better then Kirche's and show her up. The last one to preform the summoning was Montmorency Margarita la Fere de Montmorency, who had summoned a small yellow frog.

"Very good Miss Montmorency, your affinity is water." the teacher professor Colbert said to her as a blond man was praising her in the background.

"Yes." she respond's, picking up the frog and taking her place near the blond haired man who was praising her earlier.

Turning to the other student's the balding man call's for the last person." And next, the last person is Louise. Louise Francouise Le Blanc De La Vallier!"

Having finally been called upon, Louise step's forward." Yes!"

As she walks forward the other student's begin to complain and giggle. Some even saying that she will fail. Taking a deep breath she begin's her chant.

"My servant that existed somewhere in the universe..."

_'Please, I'm begging you founder. Please let this work.' _She internally pleads.

"...My divine, wise powerful servant, heed my call..."

_'Please..."_ she repeats in her head.

"...I wish from the very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!"

A large explosion resounded in the courtyard as many of the student's shielded themselves from the wind being forced outward. The jeer's and insults came as expected but she ignored it and was focusing on the summoning circle, praying that the spell worked. As the smoke cleared she saw the shadow of a figure that was to be her familiar.

Professor Colbert tensed up as he point's his staff towards the figure. With the smoke now cleared everyone see's that it was not one figure but three. The first is a beautiful woman with long wild red hair and wearing odd red robe's with a blue sash. Her sky blue eye's were as captivating as the open skies above. Next to her is another girl who was more petite than the other wearing a different set of robe's then her counterpart that came with a pair of pants. Her black hair was tied up and at her side is a sword around 4 feet long. She had violet eye's as deep and dark as the abyss were one could not see her inner thoughts. Both are very stunning women and had captured the eye's of most of the male's there who were staring at them. However some of the girl's weren't minding because they were captivated by how handsome he is.

The man was taller then both of the women by at least 6 inches, has long white hair tied up into a braid and was wearing something similar to the raven haired woman but with red pants instead of black. The sleeve's of his shirt was also detached from the rest of the torso area but was attached by cords in an 'x' pattern. His deep brown eye's showed a sense of loyalty and fierce determination the student's have never seen before. Most didn't notice the bead's under his right sleeve. Only two noticed his power was being restricted. These two being the most experienced of the lot, Tabatha and Colbert. But only Tabatha noticed how the other familiar's were reacting due to her own Sylphid tensing up at the site of the man.

It was then that the man opened his mouth and began to speak._" Watashitachi o doko?"_

**Story end.**

* * *

><p><em>So how do you like it? I hope it was good and that all you reader's will give your opinion's about this. Please review, favorite and follow and see you next time.<em>


	2. New Adventure

_So at a view count of 125 (At this time), 2 follow's, 2 favorite's and one death threat, this will continue. I would like to thank you for reading this story, and apologize if this update is shorter then the last chapter. I've been to busy knifing zombie's. (Stupid ballistic knife)_

_Disclaimer: All thing's used in this series are the property of there respective owner's and there publisher's._

**Story start**

As the three figure's stand in the clearing of the smoke where Louise preformed her summoning, looking around to see where they were, all of the student's were taking there look's and details into scrutiny. To there eye's they were exotic being's, with the red haired one seeming to be a noble of all thing's. The robe's they wore looked to be from Rub'al Khali, a land far to the east of Halkagenia and beyond the territory of the Elves in the holy land. But there was one underlying thought they had when looking at these three exotic figure's, and it wasn't about there look's, not directly at least. No it was the fact that they were commoner's.

As most of the student's were observing them for there look's, Colbert was drawing on his military training of how to deal with these three. On one hand, they seemed harmless enough even if one of them did have a sword. On the other hand, there was an incredible amount of power rolling off of them, so much so that he didn't know if he could protect his student's should they come under attack. Especially if the lone male were to attack, considering that even with his power severely dampened, his power even outclassed most square mage's and may be on par with the greatest square mage out there, 'the Heavy Wind'.

While professor Colbert was also scrutinizing the three Tabatha was more concerned about the reaction's there presence illicit's, especially the male, as when they sweep there eye's and look around the other familiar's grow more tense and some look out right afraid. After all, if there was something that could scare her own familiar, Sylphid a rhyme dragon, then these being's in front of her held incredible power. It also of some concern that the woman with the sword looked ready to strike at the first possible attack on them, if her fingering the hilt of her sword was any indication.

Louise reaction however was different from from Tabatha's and Colbert's. Her first reaction was excitement that she had finally succeeded at casting magic, her second reaction however was of disgust as, from her point of view, she had just summoned three commoners. After all it was unheard of to summon a commoner as a familiar, and it was certainly unacceptable by her stander's as a Vallier and her pride. Looking over the three they didn't even look powerful or even strong especially the obscenely large breasted one (in her eye's, though Kirche could tell that her's was bigger then the robed redhead.). Even if the other one did have a sword and looked relatively skilled with it, it didn't mean anything. Then there was the man who looked like an uneducated commoner you would see anywhere, though his clothes paint him as some form of clergyman, it was obvious it was not of the holy church of Romalia.

Rei, Akira, and Sasami were shocked to say the least. One minute they were in there common room, the next there in a grass plain surrounded by people with every color of the rainbow hair accounted for. However, confused as they were, it didn't mean that they wouldn't be on guard. After all even with only two of the people here, the balding man and the blue haired girl, have something resembling combat experience, they could feel some form of power coming from the other's. Akira was looking right at the balding man, challenging him to dare try and attack her husband and sister wife. She was confidant that no mater his power she would prevail, as she is a powerful yokai, and there was no way a human of his caliber could ever match with the daughter of Tamamo-no-Mae. Sasami on the other hand was prepping to attack at the first sign of danger to protect her husband and sister wife. As she was looking around she was noting the different power level's of what seem to be student's, and noticed that one of them seem's to outclass them.

It was the blue haired one near the far side of the courtyard with a blue dragon. As she began to study her, she noticed that the dragon tensed up and concluded that the dragon knew what they were and was afraid for the girl. Taking it into context like that it would seem like the dragon is a servant, maybe a familiar of the quiet looking girl in glasses. Offhandedly she flagged her down as a possible sister wife candidate if only because her own sister wife would do the same. Studying her posture she concludes that the girl with the dragon had been in many battle's, more battle's then a child her age should ever have to be in. Moving her attention from her (much to the relief of the dragon, not that she saw it) she turn's her attention on the other student's, if there uniform's were anything to go by, she notices a lot of appreciative look's at her sister wife's chest. Now normally she would beat the living daylights out of them for such perversion if not for the fact that she was more annoyed by the fact that her husband was also getting appreciative look's from the female population.

Of the three, Rei took a neutral look at thing's instead of an aggressive disposition, like his wive's, and was calmly assessing the situation as a whole. Looking around his attention is on the pink haired girl in front of them, who look's like she was beyond furious. Trying to think of a reason for her anger, he notices that her though her eye's show great anger, her body language show's equal amounts of disappointment. It was like she was expecting something more, something beyond expectation's. Looking down he notices a rune circle he begin's to read the composition of the circle, and note that it is a summoning circle. So either they were summoning familiar's, like in ancient time's, or something else.

The silence was broken by the few word's a boy, Guiche de Gramont, said that stirred the proverbial hornet's nest." Ha, as expected of the 'Zero', to summon a commoner. Even when she succeeds she fails." he laughs.

And with these word's, the situation degenerate's into jeer's and taunt's against Louise, but seeing as the three didn't under stand what they were saying, Akira and Sasami just about jumped into action, but were stopped by a single loud shout.

"SHUT UP! I didn't fail the spell!" She yell's at them which only illicits them to laugh even harder. A face of rage and embarrassment stained in red turners it's attention to her teacher." Professor Colbert, may I do the summoning ritual again?" she asks oblivious to the tension around her.

While no one else saw it Colbert and Tabatha saw, just for a moment before Louise shouted, that the two female's were going to attack. It was probably due to a misunderstanding due to the fact that they don't understand their language but it was there. Aggression. And now they are all facing Louise as if calculating what to do. In all his year's Jean Colbert 'the flame serpent' just couldn't react fast enough to their aggression. Before answering Miss Louise however, the language problem needed to be solved.

Preparing to cast a translation spell, Jean raises his staff. This however prompts the swordswoman to focus her attention on him. Raising his hand as a sign that he will not attack, he casts the spell.

"What was that?" the one in red asks.

"I think it was a translation spell." the black haired one answers.

Stepping forward the man approaches him." May I ask what this is about? From what I can tell it's a summoning, but I don't know what of."

Louise, taking this to mean that her assumption's were correct whispers under her breath.' Stupid commoner.' Unknown to her however, both Akira and Sasami heard her and both were quite angered at Louise's arrogance.

But before they could strike Colbert answered." This is the springtime familiar summoning ritual. Miss Vallier just preformed the summoning and you three were the one's to appear."

Upon the revelation of this situation the other two seem to relax some, though Colbert for the life of him couldn't figure out why.

"I see, then the one who summoned us is quite lucky I'd imagine." Rei smile's.

Which spurred Louise into thinking that these 'commoner's' were not only weak but arrogant as well.

"But I'm afraid we must decline. May we be sent back Mr.?"

"Jean Colbert but you can just call me Colbert. As for your request to return, I'm afraid the summoning is a one way trip."

This seem's to take them off guard somewhat, and it was Jean's hope that they would not act rashly. This however was quashed when the man infront of him speaks, turning to the two women with him.

"Well Sasami, it seem's you got your wish of thing's getting more interesting at least."

**Story end.**

_Well hope you like it and sorry for the low amount of dialogue in the last two chapter's. I will try to rectify that. Please follow, fav, and leave a review, and I hope to see you next time._


	3. Introduction part 1

I would like to thank the reviewer's for giving me some feedback on how the fic is going so far. I would also like to thank the reader's for reading this fic as well as those who've followed and Favorited this fic so far. I have noticed however that I haven't hit the 100 view mark for a day.

Student (I'm guessing this is a guest or something) I also thought it was a bit to much detail now but in my defense these are created character's, so I thought some visual description in the beginning would be help the readers. I will try to tone it down as much as I can but please bear with me as I'm not really good at writing yet.

Salvare, thank you for the encouragement. It tell's me that you like the product, mediocre as it is, of my somewhat hard work. I say somewhat because it's usually around 1000-2000 words.

I'm going to assume that everyone know's I don't own this anime or any other anime's so I will skip the disclaimer and not get slammed with a copy write infringement. (Hopefully)

**Story start.**

It was with those words that the now named Sasami hung her head in embarrassment as the redhead beside her was cackling up a storm.

"Sister Akira, this is not funny! Ohh me and my big mouth." She groans.

"Hahaha... you should... haha... see... hahaha... your face!" Akira says between breaths causing Sasami to groan even more.

With an amused look Rei walks over to the redhead rolling on the grass and laughing." Oh dear, I think we broke her Sasami." Picking Akira up from the ground and holding her until she stops laughing at her sister as he say's this.

It took about a minute an a half for her to stop, but for Louise it seemed like forever. While her thoughts had been mostly about the ridiculousness of having a human familiar, there was one overriding thought in her mind, and that was about the disgrace she would face with such crass familiar's.

"Sister, please stop laughing at me." Sasami pleads.

While observing this small madness Jean thought it good to answer Louise's question." Uh... Miss Valliere, please continue the ritual." He saw's getting a look of horror from her, and before she could retort he continues." The spring time familiar summoning is a sacred event, and you can't 'redo' the ritual. You summoned them an they are to be your familiar's."

Grudgingly she walks up to the three after Akira calms down some and somewhat stand strait next to Rei. Sasami turns her attention to the pinkette with narrowed eyes, but does not look inclined to attack. "You'd better be grateful that lowly commoner's like you get to serve a noble like myself." she say's to them only to get a quirked eyebrow from the two women.

Pulling up her wand she begins to chant the binding spell for the ritual's end._" My name is Louise Francoise Le blanc de La Valliere. Pentagon of the five sacred element power's; Bless this humble being and make them my familiar."_ She state's and chooses to kiss the man to seal the contract, gaining another raised eyebrow from the ladies.

A relatively small amount of pain courses through him and concentrates on his left cheek. The rune's carved on it were small but visible enough for everyone to see, and Jean was curious as to what the design of it was.

"Hmm, well then, I haven't felt that kind of a burn in a long time. Wonder how long it's been since the last time." Rei mutter's to himself knowing that his wive's and the pinkette heard him, but he didn't know that Tabatha had cast wind hearing and was now wondering what he meant as he didn't have any of the signs of a burn on him.

Taking note of the rune Jean get's closer to observe it." Hmm this is an interesting rune. I've never seen one like this before. Quite unique." he muses before taking out a pen and paper." May I?"

Knowing his intent Rei give's his consensus on the matter, and Jean copies the rune for 'further studies' as he says. After dismissing the student's only two of them stayed behind. Kirche, the tall busty bronze skinned redhead, and Tabatha, the petite glasses wearing bluehaired bookworm.

"Congratulations Valliere, You've summoned an excellent familiar." She praises with amusement in her voice and giggle's.

"Kirche, you..." Louise growls.

"Now, now I only came to congratulate you and nothing else... yet." she smile's. Turning to leave she addresses Rei." I'll come again and formally introduce myself some other time." she bids farewell as she flies away.

It seem's like Akira and Sasami were talking with Tabatha as she is seen near them before she get's on her blue dragon and also flies away. Asking what they were talking about Sasami just said that it was a small introduction.

Even though she seemed irked about it she addressed the three in a manner befitting a noble." Come commoner, we're going to my room." turning to leave, but doesn't fly like the rest.

'Either she like's the exercise or she can't cast a spell to fly.' Akira thought.

* * *

><p>After about five minute's the four arrive at Louise's room. It was a decent size room and well decorated, but a little to small for four people. There was however something odd in the corner, some hay for whatever reason.<p>

Currently Louise was sitting on her bed while Akira and Sasami were sitting at the table with Rei just sitting in the corner. Louise was observing her three familiar's. She sighs, knowing that this kind of familiar would never live up to the her standards, but before she could put more thought into it a voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Alright, how about some introductions before we set ground rules? We'll go first." Akira say's before introducing her self." My name is Masamune Akira, This is my sister Masamune Sasami." She introduces herself and her sister then point's to the man." And this is our husband, Masamune Rei." she finishes with a smile.

It was at this point that Louise's brains just stopped working.

**Story end.**

I am cutting this chapter short because of my endless hic-up's that just won't go away. It doesn't help that I may have fractured my ribs trying to get it to stop. I wanted for a better introduction for Kirche and Tabatha to my Oc's but oh well next time.

Until them please favorite, follow and review.


	4. Introduction part 2

I have recovered, and it only took me about four day's, fifty tries and like throwing-up twice to do it. I didn't right it last time because of some pain I was experiencing from the hiccups, but I totally blame the bud light strawberry margarita that I drank two day's prior to the most annoying event of the year for me.

Moving on, I am quite surprised that on Saturday I got 182 view's in a day. And the last chapter wasn't even complete in my opinion.

Haven't gotten any review's since then, but I would like to see some for this question. Rei will have a maximum of three lover's from the ZNT series. I would like to ask who would those be and why. please post a review to give an answer.

mdhunter111: Thank you for the encouragement.

Insert disclaimer here.

**Story start.**

It took a bit of time for Louise's brain to catch up to what Akira just said. After all, it wasn't everyday that you learn that someone was married to two women and that they were okay with each other?! This was unprecedented in her mind and so utterly alien that she just could not comprehend it. And apparently it showed as Sasami's face showed concerned for her.

"I think you broke her Akira." Rei says impassively looking at the shock on her face.

Seeing that this might take some time, Sasami excused herself and left for her nightly 'walk'. As she was moving outside she notices two students, possibly a couple, having a night rendezvous with each other so ignores them for the most part. She did however pick up on the male, Guiche, using somewhat practiced line's to woo his companion.

Going into the courtyard the first thing she notices is the many moon's of this world and there color's. What she didn't notice was a pair of blueish grey eye's were watching her as she goes out for her nightly 'walk'. Thinking no one was looking she stretched her black wings and flew off, to the surprise of her watchers.

Across the skies she flies, enjoying the scenery and the night air. Looking around she saw what seem to be a bandit attack on two women. Taking a dive to help the women she readies her sword.

"-ehehe. What a prize we got ourselves here bo-." was as far as he got before a sword burst from his mouth.

"Wha-" another bandit said before he was slashed in half by an unexpected and unseen blade.

Even before the other fifteen got into a ready stance another was cut in half from the waist. To the two women who were watching they saw a small woman wearing odd clothes wielding a curved sword. She looked meek and mild, someone that couldn't hurt a fly and yet infront of there eye's she was dancing with her sword cleaving the bandits.

The blond woman was in awe of Sasami's martial prowess and skills. She could hardly follow her movement's but it was clear that Sasami was holding back and still outclassing her own swordsmanship. She watches as Sasami parries, counters and strikes with such grace and precision that it looked like a deadly dance as her sword cleaved through it's lesser brethren with frightening ease. The speed and power of her strokes made her look like a black blur with a silver flash.

The purple haired one was in shock at how Sasami was easily she was defeating these bandits that outnumbered her. Before she even knew it eight of the bandits followed the example of the first two while the rest were shaking in fear at how a woman could be so brutal. It was then that she noticed the odd fact that she was not bloodied at all. There were no red blotches or streams on her clothes or her pale skin.

It was then and only then that all seem to notice her black wings. Seeing this some became fearful that a new first born has arrived to toy with humans. While other's thought it was an angel sent from the heavens to punish sinners. It was only in this lull that she began to speak for the first time since her arrival with an exasperated and annoyed tone in her voice.

"Really now, what rude men you are. To force yourselves upon a maiden like barbarians. How unsightly. And to mare such a beautiful night such as this as well. It seems that you must be punished for such foolishness."

Before anyone else could respond another body was torn apart at the seams with a flash of silver. One down, six more to go. The bandits could not scream, could not yell, could not beg. They had no time too for the minute that thought entered there mind's there heads were severed from there bodies. And so from seventeen bandits attacking two terrorized women fell to zero bandits and two saved victims.

Looking around to make sure she didn't miss any of the bandits, Sasami begins to approach the two women, one of whom tenses at this while the other is still in awe at such feat of swordsmanship.

"Hello, I hope your not to badly hurt." She say's without her previous anger, small as it was.

This took the purple haired one out of her stupor as she stutters a reply." O-oh, w-we're f-fine thank you. Umm, please don't hurt us?"

This took Sasami by surprise as if she wanted to hurt them, they would already be dead. Especially with her speed." Now now, there's no need to be afraid. I was simply taking a moon light stroll across the night sky. I only came to help. My name is Sasami by the way."

Using caution she give's a fake name." I'm Ann and my companion is Alice."

Sasami looks them over to make sure that they weren't injured. When she was satisfied she backed up and proceeded to fly off and enjoy the rest of her walk before being stopped.

"Wait!" Ann shouts." If I may ask, what are you?"

Smiling Sasami answers." I'm not sure if this world has anything like us here, but I and my sister is what's known as Yokai, or monsters." Stretching her wings she continues." I am the yokai, Karasu Tengu, and for now I bid you farewell."

And with that she flies off into the night skies to enjoy herself before returning home and sleeping beside her husband.

**Story end.**

Well this was supposed to be part of the last chapter, but as some of you have read I had the hiccups and could continue writing because of the pain I was in.

On a side note however is how well this series is doing, even though it's only like three chapter's in. It's really awesome that you guys/girls are enjoying my writing, again mediocre as it is, as much as you are now.

Please follow, favorite, and review. See you in the next chapter.


End file.
